1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of testing for failure criteria determination in composite matrices and more particularly to a protocol including a method for coupon fabrication and testing to determine failure characteristics in multi-ply composite systems with templates for distortion comparison and disposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite fabrication aircraft and helicopter structural systems requires high reliability for safety of flight elements. Testing for various voids or distortions in the plies of composite materials such as glass reinforced fiber composites and related determinations of engineering quality dispositions for anomalies that are located requires repeatable techniques for development of a database for use in such review. As an example, fiber distortions occur in helicopter rotor blade spar straps near critical root end stations. This area is critical because it is a force concentration area during the operation of the rotor blade. Any degradation of strength in that area is of concern.
The fiber distortion anomalies are detectable through various testing techniques such as X-ray. However, since no repair is possible upon detection of distorted fibers in the root end as in many other critical structural components in aircraft and helicopters, the disposition can only be “use as is” or “scrap” depending on the severity of the distorted fibered composite. In the specific example this is particularly true if it occurs in the critical blade root end. Current procedures have allowed a number of the blades to be dispositioned “use as is” following careful case-by-case evaluation.
Current fatigue and crack propagation models and statistical analysis methods employed in analyzing composite anomalies use the Miners Rule or the later fatigue model by Birnbaum-Saunders. Both are models for crack propagation in metal. No current models for glass reinforced composite materials are available. Some limited experimentation has been performed at the University of Akron, Cambridge University and numerous papers are available on the development of finite element models, for example Pratt, W. F. and Allen, M. S. Patterned Fiber Composites, Inc. Characterization and finite element model correlation of wavy composites; Caiazzo, A. and Orlet, M., McShane, H., Strait, L., and Rachau, C. The effects of marcel defects on composite structural properties. Little has been done in the development of empirical data for the determination of the shape of the failure curve for glass reinforced composite with marceled conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide consistent and repeatable data for characterization of marceled conditions and their impact on the life of rotor blades and other crack-prone parts made from the same or similar material. Such information is desirable to catalog the physical properties for use in engineering disposition of comparable anomalies identified in production components and to validate the current inspection routines in the composite shop and also to calculate the risk to fielded rotorcraft and/or determine the impact on the manufacturing processes creating rotor blade root ends.